


Angels with Dirty Faces

by Sami (Sami714), Sami714, Zgirl714 (Sami714)



Category: Gabriel (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Zgirl714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A needle is all that is between her and this hell that she calls an existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels with Dirty Faces

Angels with Dirty Faces

It’s nothing close to the grace that she felt as a righteous warrior in the service of the Light. It’s expensive, dirty, and her arm has more tracks than the busted train station downtown. Amitiel would have turned her nose up at it and felt only pity for those addicted to its lulling and numbing charms. Jade doesn’t give a fuck even when she is being fucked because that needle is the only thing between her and the edge. That needle keeps the world at bay, shrouds this shit city in a fog, and makes the Funhouse blur to nothingness so she can forget what she was, who she is, and where the fuck her Maker abandoned her too. Jade still says her prayers but now its for her next hit.


End file.
